futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Falklands War of Independence (The Attitude Era)
The Falklands War of Independence '''also known as the '''Second Falklands War is a military conflict that occurred between Texas and the Falkland Islands Liberation Force on one side, and Argentina on the other side. It began when Argentina invaded the Falkland Islands shortly after WWIII, as Britain had been defeated by Russia. The FILF was formed shortly after and began resisting the Argentine occupation. In response Argentina began bombing towns where the FILF rebels were bases, killing hundreds of people. This led to worldwide condemnation and accusations of genocide. In response Texas, with the support of China intervened, which eventually led to the defeat of the Argentines. Background See: Falkland Islands sovereignty dispute For centuries Argentina and Great Britain have been in a dispute over the Falkland Islands. In 1982 it led to a war called the Falklands War in which Argentina invaded and occupied the Falklands, which led to Britain launching a counterinvasion and kicking the Argentines out. Several years later, tensions continued between Britain and Argentina. Britain called for a referendum to be held in the Falklands, over whether or not they wanted to remain British. The Falklanders voted overwhelmingly to remain British, but Argentina refused to accept the results and maintained its claim over the Falklands. Timeline 2015: '''As Britain along with the rest of NATO are war with Russia and their allies, Argentina has begun a massive militarization campaign. '''2016: '''Argentina declares neutrality and stays out of the war. The Russian army sweeps across eastern Europe, leading to a decrease in morale among NATO troops. The British military is decimated during the battle of Poland, and pulls out of the war. '''2017: Argentina spends the entire year planning an invasion of the Falkland Islands. A draft is initiated and a surge of patriotic fervor sweeps through Argentina. The Argentine government vows that they will reclaim the Falklands, and launches a propaganda campaign mocking Britain for their defeat in WWIII. August 2018: '''Argentina launches a surprise invasion of the Falkland Islands, defeating the British forces occupying the islands in less than five hours. The British are unable to retaliate. Argentina receives worldwide condemnation, '''September 2018: '''The Falkland Islanders want nothing to do with Argentina and demand that they leave. Argentina refuses. Protests and riots break out all across the islands, and the Argentine military administration on the islands ruthlessly suppresses them. '''2019: '''This leads to the Falklanders becoming militant. A retired British sergeant named Jerry McAllister forms the Falkland Islands Liberation Force, and begins a campaign of guerrilla warfare against the Argentine military; thousands of mercenaries and freedom fighters flock to the islands in support. The Argentines, not used to this kind of warfare, sustain heavy casualties. '''January 2020: '''The Argentines begin using scorched earth tactics: bombing towns and cities, in an attempt to exterminate the rebels. This leads to widespread condemnation. The Latin American nations led by Mexican president Isabella Velez announce their support of Argentina, providing them with arms. Russia, China and Texas accuse the Argentines of genocide and illegally occupying the Falklands. The United States warns China to stay out of the Falklands conflict. '''February 2020: '''Russia and China call for UN sanctions on Argentina, but they are immediately vetoed by the United States. '''March 2020: Texas, having sympathy with the Falklanders, gives Argentina one month to withdraw from the Falkland Islands or face war. Argentina ignores Texan demands, claiming that they were not serious. April 2020: The Ultimatum runs out. Chinese helicopters and boats transport Texan forces to the Falkland Islands, where they link up with the rebels and establish a forward operations base on the southern tip of East Falkland. However the allied forces soon find themselves under siege by the Argentine army and are unable to advance. This lasts for several weeks until, Texan forces were able to break the siege and advance all the way to the town of North Arm. '''May 2020: '''Although Texan forces have broken the siege, the war becomes a stalemate as Argentine forces dig in. Neither side can make any significant gains for several weeks. Chinese ships begin shelling command centers in Port Stanley and Buenos Aires, in order to cut off command and control from forces in the south. '''June 2020: '''Chinese attacks pay off as the Argentine military is in complete disarray. The FILF and their Texan allies advance all to Port Stanley forcing the Argentines to surrender. Aftermath The Falkland Islands became independent, and China assisted them in rebuilding their country. The Texan military came to be seen around the world as a force to be reckoned with, it also made it clear that they were no longer a ragtag group of men with guns; but rather a professional military force. The United States began to regard China as a military threat capable of operating in the American sphere of influence. China and Texas, against the wishes of the United States, intervened in the Falklands conflict. As a result, the United States declared China an enemy state; cutting them off completely and refusing to pay back their debts. Category:Scenario: The Attitude Era Category:The Collapse of the United Kingdom (The Attitude Era) Category:Argentina Category:Second Cold War